Discusiones
by Murasaki Tachibana
Summary: Los celos de Donatello hacen que el y Michelangelo lleguen a una discusión, Mikey cree que esta exagerando un poco, Donatello cree que le esta haciendo lo mismo como el antes hacía con April, ¿A Qué llegarán? /HUMANIZADOS/ (YAOI, Si no te gusta, no leas) MichelangeloxDonatello.


**REGRESE! :DD ¿Me extrañaron?, ¿No?, bueno pues que va uvu.**

**Ok ya, pues, como pueden adivinar, vengo con otro fic, mas bien un One-shot! ojala y les guste :DD**

**Esta vez de la pareja ****_'Michelangelo x Donatello'._**

**MITELLO (Así decidí el nombre de la pareja n_n), y bueno, la verdad es que no sabría como explicar tan bien, pero bueno, ojala y les guste :DD**

**ADVERTENCIA: YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI, Si no gustas de este genero, pido que te retires de aquí y me comentes una critica como de 'Que asco, no me gusta' o 'el yaoi es asqueroso, ¿Cómo puedes escribir eso?' y así, pero si eres de esas chicas o chicos que aman el Yaoi con todo su corazón, eres bienvenido y ojala disfrutes :DD.**

**Nota: En este One-Shot, me decidí en hacerlos en sus versiones humanas, no se si abran visto a la versión humana de Mikey y Donnie, pues Mikey es un chico Rubio de cabellos con risos y obvio sus pecas, y Donnie es un chico castaño con sus ojos cafes rojizos.**

**Dedicatoria: A Mi mejor amiga, ¡MIJAH! Aunque aquí en esta llamada como 'AshiYukima', que hoy mismo cumple sus 16 años y esto es un pequeño detalle para ella, ojala y te guste Mijah :33**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten :DD**

Era tarde, 10:00 pm marcaba el reloj, en definitivo tarde, y la familia Hamato se encontraban en sus habitaciones correspondientes, por lo que estaban todos listos para dormir, exceptuando par de chicos que se encontraban en cierto laboratorio.

Si, los menores de los hermanos Hamato estaban haciendo otra cosa que no era dormir, no, según la situación que ambos piensan, bien lo que hacían, estaban arreglando ciertas cosas, y viendo la puerta del laboratorio semi-abierta, se podría ver perfectamente lo que hacían, y nada mas ni nada menos que se podía mirar, se estaban besando.

-E-Espera... mha..m... M-Mik..ey... -trataba de decir un ojicafé rojizo entre los besos desesperados que daba cierto pelirubio, quien traía al ojicafé acorralado en una de las mesas del laboratorio, por lo que el pelicafé no podía detenerlo, además le había tocado la suerte de que le estaba gustando, pero no quería mas, no ahora.

Y No haciendo caso a las palabras que decía el castaño, el rubio seguía y seguía, introducía a cada momento su lengua a la boca del castaño, mientras con sus ambas manos estaba apoyado en la mesa en donde acorralaba al otro, no obstantemente, decidió tomar las caderas del castaño para atraerlo mas a el, el castaño lo dudo un poco, pero tan ruborizado pensó, que ya era tarde para hacer que su hermanito se detuviera, así que decidió seguirle el juego de lenguas y la junto con la del otro, mientras lo abrazo del cuello y empezaron a volver el juego mas intenso.

El castaño no pensaba, la sensación que le causaba el beso lo llevo a hacer de mas cosas, como tomar algo fuerte de repente los risos y rubios cabellos del rubio, que le gustaba mucho la acción de su amante, por lo que sonrió entre el beso, apretaba un poco en su cintura, y el otro totalmente rojo por vergüenza y gusto a la vez cerraba los ojos con mas fuerza, y sin ya no pegar mas los labios, ya que sus lenguas a simple vista se pudieron verificar, juntas, intercambiando cada hilitos de saliva, suspiros y jadeos en cortos, y sin duda, eso al castaño le hacia tener algo de vergüenza, y el rubio en sí, no pensaba, solo daba las acciones para disfrutar mas del beso.

Hasta que volvieron a juntar sus labios el castaño llevo una pierna casi enredándola con la otra de su hermano, casi queriendo algo mas, en la opinión del rubio, este subió una mano a la nuca de su amante y lo apegaba mas a el y sus cuerpos no eran ninguna excepción, estaban mas juntos que nunca, como si los quisieran separar uno del otro, como si fuera la última vez que disfrutarían de sus labios, era algo inexplicable, tanto que era riesgoso que alguien los viera besándose de esa forma, pero por ahora ellos tenían eso en blanco, por que ahora les importaba no separarse ni uno del otro.

con terminarlo, el castaño fue el primero que se separo, soltando un jadeo algo alto, y ahora al poder verificar bien lo sucedido, no recordaba el por que llegaron a esto, tanto el beso fue increíble para ambos que este no podía recordar el por que, pero simplemente sucedió, y el rubio ni se molesto el pensar a que lo llevo a esto, pero en definitiva se sentía feliz, mucho, por que se dio cuenta que en un simple beso, pudo hacer muchas cosas, y eso obviamente le había fascinado.

El castaño sonrojado miro al rubio y desvió su mirada, este lo miro aun así y aprovecho tener su mejilla en frente y solo se la beso, después ninguno hablo, el de ojos celestes se quedo pensativo, y después hablo.

-¿Y? ¿Te quedo claro? -preguntó el rubio después de recordar el por que fue su propósito.

-¿D-De que? -Contestó el castaño con otra pregunta, el rubio solo dio una pequeña risa.

-No te hagas el despistado que ese es mi trabajo, Donnie~ -comentó en pequeña burla el rubio, Donnie lo miro frunciendo el ceño sin estar molesto- Hablo de que si te quedo claro que lo que paso hace rato no era lo que parecía...

-Ah... pues no lo se... aun estoy molesto contigo -contesto Donnie, separándose por completo del rubio, mientras este suspiro algo pesado.

-No puedes estar enfadado toda la vida.. -Dijo algo frustrado el ojiceleste- Irma solo es una amiga~

-Una amiga que le gusta que estés MUY cerca de ella -Lo empujo y se fue a otra mesa.

En definitiva, Donatello seguía con ese cuento de que esa tal Irma quería ligarle a SU hermano, y la pregunta sería, ¿Como pasó esto?, pues paso hace poco, entre los dos hermanos y la chica de quien hablaban ambos.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_-Entonces... ¿Qué se supone que es eso? -comento una confundida Irma que veía la televisión con el ninja de naranja, ya que April fue a entrenar con Splinter, con ayuda de Leo, y Casey y Raph de costumbre yendo a patear traseros a los ladrones que rumban de noche, e Irma no le quedo de otra mas que quedarse en casa, y decidió ir a ver la televisión junto con Mikey, desde que ella conoció a los chicos, ella empezó a iniciar un lazo de amistad con el rubio, se llevaban muy bien, y pues, no había mejor manera de pasar el rato que con Mikey, en opinión de ella. _

_-Oh, pues no es nada mas que mi programa favorito, son chicos que salvan el mundo de los malos, como nosotros! pero claro, nosotros no llevamos un mono -bromeo Mikey, Irma soltó una pequeña risa, mirando al rubio. _

_-Supongo, pero bueno... veamos que tan asombrosa es -dijo la chica mientras puso su mirada en la televisión, Mikey hizo lo mismo. _

_Y Por puro descuido, de tanto y poner atención, Irma de poco a poco empezó a sentir sueño, y después de un rato mas, se quedo completamente dormida, y en eso se recargo en el hombro de Mikey, este sorprendido miro a la de lentes, sonrió un poco, dándose cuenta que su amiga se había quedado dormida y usando su hombro como almohada, en pensamientos de el de pecas, que con solo pensarlo ríe bajito para no despertarla, decidió dejarla descansar un poco y después se puso de nuevo a la televisión._

_y así duro un poco mas de tiempo, hasta que Mikey oyó un ruido, mas bien un grito, y para sus sorpresa, al ver quien fue el que lo dio, era nada mas que Donatello, que se encontraba con un vaso de jugo de naranja, y en eso mirando el rostro de este, no parecía bastante contento._

_-Donnie, ¿Qué pasa..? -en eso al ver en la mirada del castaño, dirigió su mirada en la chica que dormía en su hombro, este pensó un poco y solo lo miro de nuevo a el- no es lo que parece..._

_-¿Q-Qué paso?, ¿ya termino el programa? -dijo Irma aun adormilada, mientras mira al castaño- Oh, hola Donnie~_

_-Hola -contesto igual pero en un tono mas serio, aunque Irma no noto eso, ya que andaba muy entre sueños que nada, tanto que ni sabia en donde se encontraba, aunque claro, aun se encontraba en el sofá en donde se quedo a mirar televisión con Mikey._

_-¿C-Como estas Donnie? -pregunto el rubio, pero este con un rostro de seriedad, no le contesto, y para el rubio, ese fue un '¿Como crees que estoy, tarado?' mas o menos._

_-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, es demasiado tarde, hoy tuve que madrugar para un asunto familiar -dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, levantándose del sofá y tomando sus cosas- Mikey, ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi casa?._

_-Eh, lo siento Irma, pero creo que no es buena idea -decía entre nervios Mikey, con solo mirar a Donnie, no podía ni hablar con la chica- es que, es demasiado tarde... y no creo que sensei nos deje que..._

_-No, Acompáñala Mikey -dijo Donnie, Mikey lo miro sorprendido- Como dices, es muy noche, y tal vez los dragones púrpura o hasta los kraang aparezcan en estas horas._

_Mikey miro con duda a Donatello, no sabia si en serio lo decía en serio, bueno, de decirlo en serio si lo era, pero no sabría si estaba bien o simplemente lo decía por molestia- Pero es que..._

_-No seas tonto y ve -casi gritando le dijo, mientras este al oírlo se levanto del sofá de inmediato y jalo a Irma a la puerta y se fueron a su casa, y el castaño suspirando pesadamente y de brazos cruzados._

_-'Mikey, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi casa?' Arg... es un idiota... -dijo entre gruñidos el castaño, tratando de imitar a la chica que hizo de la pregunta que el repitió, mientras se tomaba su jugo de mala gana y yendo al mismo tiempo a su laboratorio- ¡es un completo tonto! _

_El castaño no podía estar mas molesto, tanto así que empezó a crear líquidos a lo tonto por la íra que empezaba a consumirlo en todo su cuerpo._

**_FIN FLASHBACK._**

De repente que Mikey se le vino ese recuerdo del por que Donatello se molesto con el, no pudo evitar soltar una risa, y eso molesto a Donnie, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿¡De que demonios te ríes!? -dijo casi gritando, con eso que sus hermanos y su padre dormían, no dejaría que su íra los despertara.

-E-Es que.. hahahaha... -dijo el rubio tratando de moderar su risa- es gracioso que te celes con algo tan pequeño como eso, de lo que paso entre Irma y yo...

Donatello se sintió algo ofendido, ¿Acaso su hermano le gustaba verlo celoso?, ¿Le gustaba que se enojara con el?.

-Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?, ¡Un completo tonto! -dijo molesto, yéndose lejos de la mesa en la que el rubio se encontraba, mientras el rubio calmando un poco su risa, y esta vez completamente, fue a cerrar la puerta, el castaño lo miro confundido, después se puso nervioso al ver que se acercaba, desvió su mirada aun fruncido del ceño, pero el de ojos celestes le dirigió de nuevo su mirada a el con su dedo índice.

-Dime algo Donnie, ¿Realmente te molesta que este con ella? -pregunto realmente serio este, a lo que Donnie le sorprendió hasta su pregunta, pero no perdiendo su cordura, lo separo un poco.

-¿Qué lo que paso hace horas no te fue suficiente para ser obvio? -pregunto.

-Pues, lastimosamente ella es mi AMIGA -Dijo, levantando la voz en la última frase- Y Si mal no recuerdo, tu me hacías lo mismo, cuando amabas a April.

-Pero eso fue antes, cuando tu y yo no éramos nada -dijo ahora mirándolo, fijamente, pero sin dejar su rostro serio.

-Pero es casi lo mismo Donnie, y fue peor, para mi -Donatello trago frío ante eso que dijo su hermano- ¿Tu creías que no me celaba cuando estabas con ella?, ¿Qué me enfadaba cuando le alagabas estando ella o no contigo en esos momentos?, ¿Cuándo estabas dispuesto a enamorarla?, ¿Cuándo solo dabas ojos para..?

-¡PERO ESO YA PASO! -Esta vez su voz fue mas alta al decir eso- Ahora, estoy contigo... pero..-desvió de nuevo su mirada- creo que por venganza, me estas haciendo lo mismo que yo te hacía NO intencionalmente.

Mikey rió un poco, Donatello lo miro fijamente, mientras de nuevo este modero su risa.

-Puedo ser vengativo en broma Donnie, pero en cosas como esta... -lo tomó de sus ropas- yo no pondría en riesgo algo muy valioso como lo es nuestra relación ahora.

Donatello no pudo evitar ruborizarse, lo que dijo Mikey, fueron palabras que la verdad, siendo sincero este, no imaginaba escucharlas del rubio, bajo su mirada, mientras Mikey trato de levantarla, pero Donnie se separo, no bruscamente, pero en si, Mikey pudo sentirse algo mal.

-Yo... Solo quiero que nuestro noviazgo este bien... -dijo, haciéndose un hilo de voz en su habla. Y-Yo... -se abrazo a si mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos inmensamente- No quiero que nadie mas te quiera.. como te quiero yo~ -dijo, sin importar que tan egoísta haya sonado.

Mikey le pareció algo sorprendente que Donatello pensara de esa forma, y siéndose honesto, el era mas egoísta, si lo comparaban con el de Donnie, pero el no le importaba que tan egoísta sea, no importaba que tan celoso se pusiera, Mikey lo quería por que lo quería, lo amaba, si el mismo le propuso que fueran pareja al comenzar su sentimiento profundo por su hermano, lo hizo por que sabia que el quería, y aunque no era tanto de el, pero Michelangelo sabia que no abría marcha atrás, el dejando cualquier defecto de lado, importándole menos si eran chicos, si eran de mentes diferentes, y lo importante que no le importaba, es que de que fueran de la misma sangre, olvidando todo eso, todo eso que posiblemente eso fuera una pequeña barrera que le impidiera amarlo como el quisiera, olvidando todo, Michelangelo solo quería amarlo, amarlo y claro, sentirse amado igualmente.

Sin poder evitar esa sensación, Mikey sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, cosa que después de un poco, hizo, lo abrazo por detrás, sus brazos fueron donde la cintura del castaño, abrazándolo fuerte, y Donnie sintiendo eso, ese abrazo, podía sentir ese abrazo, lleno de amor, de cariño, en esos momentos, con un simple abrazo, Michelangelo le estaba demostrando a Donatello lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Lo siento mucho~ -Dijo al fin Mikey- sinceramente, no creía que..

-Esta bien, no tengo nada que perdonarte -dijo Donnie, mientras se separaba un poco de el rubio, y en eso, puso su mirada en la de el y le dio un corto beso pero suave y tierno beso, y después le sonrió- esta todo bien...

Michelangelo sonrió, de nuevo le abrazo, su rostro se posiciono en el cuello hombro del castaño, y este no se lo impidió, es mas, correspondió, abrazándole de su cuello.

-¿Quieres dar una pequeña vuelta? -propuso Mikey, separándose del abrazo, aunque mantuvo sus brazos aun en la cintura de Donnie.

-Pero Mikey, es algo tarde, ¿No crees? -contesto Donnie con otra pegunta, y algo dudoso.

-Pero no tan tarde para el de las pizzas -contesto con su típica sonrisa el rubio.

Con eso, Donnie se convenció y acepto la propuesta de su hermano, mientras ambos tomados de las manos salieron del laboratorio, y sigilosamente salieron y corriendo lejos de ahí, mientras risas desprendían de ellos mismos, iban a demostrar que se querían, sin importar que la gente les mirara con extrañes, para ellos eso no importaba, lo único importante eran solo ellos dos y su amor sincero uno por el otro.

**¿Les gusto?, ¿Qué les pareció?, muy bien, ojala y les haya gustado :33**

**Si, habrá tenido ciertos toques de fallos de Ortografía y un poco de redacción mala, pero pues estaba en prisa, además no es fácil cuando ya estas en la preparatoria, es algo realmente difícil UmU.**

**Pero bueno, gracias por leer, me alegrarían que dejaran sus Reviews, en serio me motiva y me hace dedicar a subir mas de pequeñas historias que tengo :DD **

**sin mas, me despido, sayonara~**


End file.
